Let Go
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: That thing will never be my father. Oneshot.


**Let Go **

**By Serena**

**A/N**: This was written a few years back. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Disc:** Ain't mine.

* * *

"I can't accept him, Luke," Leia said in a dead voice. "Not after what he did to me."

"But Leia," Luke began gently.

"No," Leia shook her head firmly. "Darth Vader is not my father. He never has been and he never will be. Someday I hope you'll accept that. Luke, I accept the fact that you're my brother… but that man… that _thing_… will never be my father." Her eyes grew cold.

Luke sighed and rubbed his neck. "Leia, Darth Vader may not be your father – he's not my father either – but Anakin Skywalker is. And I'm begging you to let go of your hate. That's what destroyed him, you know. Hate is what destroyed our father and made him the person he was."

"Don't tell me how to live my life," Leia said bitterly. "You don't know what I've gone through."

"You don't know what he went through, either," Luke reminded her.

Leia stared at him for a moment, stunned that he would even think to say that to her. After a tense few seconds between the siblings, Leia turned sharply around and stormed away. She didn't know how Luke could just accept Vader. The man had cut off Luke's hand, for Force's sake! He was evil!

_But was Anakin Skywalker? _A small voice asked.

_Shut up! _She hissed.

Upon entering her temporary quarters on the _Millennium Falcon, _she sank down onto her bed. It was only a few minutes, but she fell asleep.

_Leia…_

_Leia…_

_Leia… can you hear me?_

"No…" Leia murmured blearily.

_Leia… wake up. _

"Don't wanna," she muttered, turning back into her nice warm pillow – or cold, hard stone.

Stone?

Leia bolted upright and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself on a stone terrace on an unfamiliar planet. As she rose to her feet and looked around, she noticed at once the beauty of the planet she was on. There were trees dancing in the soft, warm wind, feathery green grass to her back, and limpid water facing her that reached out across to a tropical-looking island not far in the distance.

_Leia…_

_Leia…_

Was the wind whispering to her? "Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Leia…"

That was not the wind. Leia glanced behind her, and to her astonishment, a tall figure clothed in dark robes was standing a few feet away from her. As she studied him, she noticed his dark blonde hair that curled to his shoulders, his strong, intimidating form, and his haunting blue eyes. She had seen those blue eyes before…

"_Vader!" _She gasped as she recognized Luke's eyes in his.

The young man's face contorted in a strange manner, and he quietly said, "No, Leia. Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you've changed!" Leia ranted. "Not after what you did to me!"

Vader – no, Anakin's face became sad and dark. "No, I suppose I can't."

Why was he making her feel… guilty? "Stop this sick game," Leia choked. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't, Leia."

"Why not?" She was sobbing now.

"Because… I can't let you hold on to your hatred. It will destroy you, Leia."

"Just as it destroyed you?"

Anakin slowly shook his head. "No," he murmured. "No. Hatred did not destroy me. Not completely."

"What are you talking about?" Leia demanded, frustrated.

"Hatred did not destroy me completely," he repeated. "Although it had its part… it was love that destroyed me."

Leia had not been expecting that. "Love?"

"Love. For your… for your mother." He was nearly whispering now. "I think I loved her too much. I couldn't let her go."

"My… my mother?"

"Your mother."

"Who was she?" Leia whispered.

"She was… my life," he said forlornly. "I was too late. I was too blind to see that I had to let her go. But I couldn't. And it destroyed me." He looked down at his boots, and then back up. "Leia, you have the chance to start over. Rebuild the galaxy. Make things right. I know you can do that. But if you don't let go of your hate… you will end up walking the same path I did. Is that what you want, Leia? To become like me?" His deep blue eyes earnestly searched hers.

"No," she shook her head.

He smiled faintly as he timidly brought up a hand. But just before it touched her face, he dropped it. "Think about what I've said, Leia. Just… let go."

Leia felt him disappear as her surroundings blurred, and she knew she was awakening. "No…" she suddenly was panicking. "No! Wait! Come back!"

_Leia… let go of your hatred. _

Leia opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and stared down at her hands. Could she? Could she let go? Her eyes closed.

And she did.

She let go.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Well, that was it. Pretty short. But if you'd like, let me know what you think. :)_

_- **Serena**_


End file.
